Late night kiss
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Thatch has a lot of work lately and Izo decides to help him. Warning: Yaoi. Fluff


**Updated.**

 **My first ThatchxIzo. I just wrote this on Tumblr and thought I would share it with you guys.**

* * *

Thatch sighed and finished with the last paperwork. Like all commanders, he had paperwork, but he also had to keep track of their food and booze supplies, the former had increased rapidly since Ace joined them. That boy had a black hole instead of a stomach, of that Thatch was sure.

He rubbed his neck, the late hours doing paperwork giving him a stiff neck. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders and neck. He turned his head lightly, to see his roommate and fellow commander Izo smile softly, while massaging him. Thatch hummed pleased and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

Izo tugged on the shirt, after he had taken off Thatch's foulard. Thatch understood and took off the shirt, so Izo could work directly on his shoulders and neck, without any fabric to hinder him. It was rare that Izo gave massages, so Thatch enjoyed this more.

For half an hour Izo massaged Thatch in silence, neither feeling the need to speak. Thatch hummed from time to time, making Izo smile behind him. The latter loved the feeling of Thatch's skin against his hands, loving to touch his nakama, the man he secretly loved so much, but he could never tell the womanizer this.

Thatch thought of that no one ever could make him feel this good as Izo. He loved when Izo came to him and massaged him. The soft and feminine hands of Izo was the best, never had Thatch been with one as soft and caring as Izo was, when massaging him. Not that he would ever admit to his nakama that he craved for his touches and not all the women in the world. Only him.

"Feeling better now?" Izo asked.

Thatch hummed. "Yes. Thanks."

Izo smiled. "You've been stressed lately and don't you deny it."

"I thought you were asleep," Thatch said.

Izo smiled and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "How can I sleep, when you're working so hard to keep us fed? Besides all the other normal chores you have, you help Marco out. Of all here, you and Marco have the most responsibilities and you never complain and even find time to cheer us up, play a prank or two. You put too much on your shoulders," he said softly.

"Well, Marco needs the break. And that is who I am, Izo. I can't simply not turn my back when someone is needing help," Thatch said.

' _And that's why I love you so much,_ ' Izo thought.

The two just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Thatch loved that he was one of the few that ever got to see Izo without make-up on. Izo was beautiful no matter how he looked. Those brown eyes shining with care and love, always seeing the beauty in everything.

Without realizing what he did, Thatch leaned forward and captured those soft red lips of Izo. The latter widened his eyes, but soon he leaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end. Long had he craved for this and even if it was just something that happened because Thatch wanted to thank him like this, Izo would take the chance. After all, he was a pirate.

Thatch had not thought Izo would kiss him back. When their lips touched, Thatch was first surprised by his action, but didn't want it to end, hoping Izo wouldn't push him away, but believing he would. As Izo leaned closer to deepen the kiss, Thatch knew the other wanted this as much as he.

So he grabbed the waist of Izo and pulled him closer, deepened the kiss even more. Izo let out a moan, which Thatch used to stick his tongue into the other, exploring the mouth of Izo and play with his tongue.

The playfulness of Thatch's tongue drove Izo insane. Never had he felt so electrified as now, his whole body shivering lightly, sending sparks of pleasure through him. How would it feel if they took it to another level? Izo couldn't imagine how that would feel, since the intensity of the kiss was more than he ever had experienced before.

They had to part to get some air, both panting. Izo looked into the eyes of Thatch, trying to read him, trying to figure out why he had kissed him. All he saw was pure love and happiness.

"I think we've both been waiting for this," Thatch said, his voice hush and soft.

"Then let's not waste more time," Izo said.

Thatch smirked and kissed the other again, this time more passionately than before. Izo smiled into the kiss, letting his hands lock themselves behind Thatch's neck. This night sure had brought something good to both of them.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


End file.
